


I Get Mine, You Get Yours.

by Gotsims1



Category: One Piece, Zorobin - Fandom
Genre: Casual Sex, F/M, Rough Sex, zorobin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-08-05 13:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotsims1/pseuds/Gotsims1
Summary: Brief and lewd ones of secret casual encounters between acquaintance Zoro and Robin





	1. Quick and Dirty

The wood panels creaked lightly as he stepped into the room.

He caught the scent of a perfume she’d borrowed without permission from Nami.

”You’re here...”

“--I have a proposition for you.”

The terrifying woman was obscured by shadows.

Why this deadly infiltrator of a new crewmate had called him down to the ship’s storage room while everyone was asleep was a mystery. If you could even call this tiny excuse of an enclosure a room.

The way a single flickering lantern placed atop a crate lit her in the dark flatteringly was likely just another deliberate and conscious way for her to game other individuals.

_She knows exactly what she’s doing._

He was fully prepared to kill a woman for the first time in his life, or at the very least gash her arms with his blade, should she try to snap his neck the way she was known to.

“What do you want.” He growled at her from in front of the entrance.

She walked a soft and cautious step toward him, then leaned on one leg with her hand on her hip. Surrounded by supply barrels and crates, here and there were the odd souvenirs from past destinations of the Going Merry.

“I just thought we could have a chat.” She purred, locking her eyes on his enthrallingly.

He maintained eye contact angrily, not letting his confusion show despite being a mess of different sensations.

“I’m listening. Spit it out.”

“Mr. Swordsman…” She enunciated it musically, as if savoring the taste of his title.

“… I’m keenly aware that you aren’t huge on me. And while I prefer to get along with colleagues, I don’t need you to trust or desire my company.”

Robin sat down on a barrel, a little too close to him for his comfort. Her legs were crossed, the top one was playfully lifting up towards his silhouette with a leather shoe tip.

_Shit_. He felt his crotch reacting to her proximity.

“What’s up with the secrecy?” He was fighting an internal battle to remain stoic towards her.

“You’ll find out soon enough.” She leaned her head against her shoulder as she gracefully curled her lips upwards. Dropped her leg back down.

_She’s using mind games, she could assassinate you and throw Luffy in the damn ocean. Take out the whole crew in one fell swoop with her ability. The ship would be hers to use as she pleases._

Zoro focused intensely, observing her every micro-action while he replied once more.

“When I say spit it out, I _mean_ spit it out. Don’t waste my time.”

“Very well.” She said.

“As we’ve established, you don’t have to like me. The truth is though, you might say I’ve come to acquire a sort of interest in _you.”_

He lifted one eyebrow, still largely frowning…

“What is this, a love-confession?”

With a sultry chuckle she looked to the side in amusement.

“No. Most definitely not.”

He couldn’t help but notice his pants getting tighter again.  

She continued: “We’re both adults, Roronoa Zoro. I know enough about you to know you’re acquainted with the ways of the world.”

“Where are you going with this?” He asked her flatly, in his husky voice. Swallowing a tight lump in his throat.

She looked at him with her half-lidded, glistening irises.

“You don’t have to like me for us to have some timeless fun together.”

By the perverse smirk she was sporting, he knew right off the bat she wasn’t asking if he wants to go fishing.

“You’re asking me to fuck you.” His pride swelled up some more.

“Such coarse words...” The archeologist feigned indignation with very little effort.

“…You’re close to being right. I’m asking if you’re _interested_ in fucking me.”

He was grateful the lantern’s dim yellow shade was obscuring his blush.

“Same damn thing.”

Robin got up from her unorthodox seat, her chest bounced in her low-cut top appetizingly as she did so.

Zoro took a deep breath. His expression becoming no friendlier than usual as he glanced up from the edge of her revealingly short skirt.

“How do I know this isn’t a trap?” He remained near the front of the door, his arms crossed in front of him. She didn’t mind at all, as it put his well-crafted forearms on display.

“Because, if I wanted to kill all of you and steal the ship I wouldn’t be so asinine to try it in the middle of the ocean…”

She looked him in the eyes without blinking.

“Even with my abilities I don’t have the man-power to fill every role on the crew.”

Zoro wasn’t an unperceptive man, and she didn’t seem like she was lying...

Zoro put his hand on the back of his head and shut his eyes tightly in thought.

 “You’re not afraid of getting sick, or pregnant?”

“Ah, the great thing about my field of expertise… Is that you pick up quite a few tried and tested methods of contraception as you study ancient civilizations. I’m quite protected at all times.“ She smiled sweetly, almost mockingly so.

He thought to himself for a few more seconds, but the way his blood was pulsing made it very difficult to focus.

Robin began to head for the door in disappointment: “Well, I’m not going to b-“

Zoro shut the door behind him somewhat loudly. He turned the tall woman around somewhat violently so that her ass faced his lower abdomen. Zoro pushed her toward the barrel she’d been sitting on and she put up no resistance, planting her palms on its top as she curved herself toward him receptively.  He removed his sword cases from his Haramaki, placing them within arm’s reach.

Robin’s mouth popped open with a gasp as the man grabbed her leg, and traced his way up, stopping near her entrance briefly.

He then gingerly ran his finger against her clit while it was still shielded by the fabric of her underwear. Her face twitched in pleasure as he slipped them to the side and inserted a sturdy finger to explore her.

_Doesn’t exactly seem like she needs much prep…_ He leered. His presence alone could put her in such a state. The thought made him even more eager to get inside.

When he decided he’d teased her insides enough, he pulled her shirt and bra down to reveal her humongous, creamy breasts. He ground himself against her bottom in frustration as he pressed his hands up into them fiercely and inhaled the skin on her neck. Robin was lost in a cloud of pleasure. Her eyes were rolling up, she was having increasing difficulty standing up straight.

The excitement was getting to be too much to wait any longer. Zoro unzipped and unbuttoned his pants, pulling out his already stone-hard manhood and plunging himself into his sultry recipient in a smooth powerful motion.

She cried out in satisfaction. Her walls were so grabby that as she enveloped him, he had to stop for a moment and collect himself so as not to release prematurely. Zoro moaned softly as he breathed deeply and loudly and began to slam himself into her back and forth, closing his eyes in ecstasy and playing firmly with her mammaries as he did so.

“Ohhhhh…”

She smiled, never having heard him produce such an uncontrolled sound before. Robin adjusted her posture to allow him even deeper in.

He released one of her breasts and massaged her clitoris instead as he began to change his thrusts to a higher speed and a shorter range.

Robin felt another burst of animalistic excitement in her pelvis as he did so, a wet sound occurring now from the sheer amount of fluids produced between them. She hiked her skirt up with her hand as the fabric was getting in the way.

She lowered her torso down onto the barrel, forcing his hands out of the way, unconcerned with potential splinters as she moaned hoarsely at his girations. Zoro used his now-free hands to grab her by the hips and ram into her powerfully again.

He pulled out his penis momentarily to have a good look at their soaked genitalia, he needed to remember this image… In case it never happened in the future again.

He slowly, teasingly entered her heaving body again, remaining this time only about a third of the way through her canal as she quivered against the barrel.

“Ohh.” He sunk himself back in all the way as her body enveloped him.

 He sped his attentions up, the change pleasing both of them vigorously.

“Ah—I’m already so close!” She whimpered desperately. Her tits rolling back and forth the wood in time with the rythmic rippling of her anatomy.

He took pity on her tone and began to thump into her even harder. Her nipples rubbed against the cold hard surface underneath her as she reached backwards trying to pull his sides toward her with urgency.

Her sharp breaths and quiet moaning filled the room as she came violently. Her desperate arms only managing momentarily to get a grip on the man behind her before falling uselessly back down and hugging the barrel in a disoriented last attempt to steady herself against the crashes of him.

He was defeated too shortly thereafter. His cock spasmed messily into her as he pushed himself far into her conclusively.

He slowly regained awareness of who and where he was.

The swordsman enjoyed a few more short, gentle swings into her, possessed by his masculine instincts urging him to really make sure his mission was utterly accomplished.

He pulled out of her as soon as the pleasure died out.

Robin took a second to collect herself, then tucked her breasts back into her shirt and fixed her un-evenly stretched-out underpants as she picked up her lantern. She was smiling gently, a new secret in her reportoire was always fun. 

Zoro tucked himself back into his pants and zipped them back up.

He huffed out, his expression was a little softer from having blown some steam off, but he definitely hadn’t changed opinion of her by the look of his distant body language.

He re-equipped his swords, and as he exited the room he held the door open for her out of common courtesy. Nothing more.

“I enjoy our talks. We should have them more often.” She said, back to him, as she sauntered off.


	2. Lost Young Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The activities have become a regular thing between the mischievous duo, but the sneaking around gets riskier on the small ship as they move to a new spot.

”We have to stop doing this on wood, the splinters aren’t working for me.” Zoro grinned sideways, one of his twisted playful faces, as she pulled her hands off his nipples and out from his pushed up white shirt.

 

Robin quirked her eyebrow. Still straddling his tight pants.

 

”You know this place far better than I do. Where do you suggest we go then?”

 

He dragged her gaze off the flesh ready to pour out of her revealing top.

 

”I have an idea.”

 

The man pulled himself up by the elbows and she removed herself from his pelvis in slight confusion.

 

What on earth? 

 

She started by growing eyes to trail him. Then followed him very inconspicuously and tentatively, twenty steps behind at a time, out of their den into the faint evening light.

 

He finally arrived at a door. A look of discomfort and embarassment crept onto him as he realized it was Robin and Nami’s own room.

 

As fast as he had thought it, one of the room’s inhabitants was towering behind him.

 

”Is something the matter, sir Swordsman?”

 

”Just get in. Nami’s on duty cleaning the ship’s hull.”

 

Robin turned the lock on the door to the ladies’ bedroom with a click. 

 

He was still internally commending himself for being great at improvising, when Robin shoved him onto her own clean satin sheets. He huffed in anticipation as several arms lifted his shirt back up and traced fingers up his ribs sensually.

 

The real deal arrived to unzip his pants and procure what she wanted from him.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.” She winked at him from below his waist. With a flourish, pressed her palm to her mouth, wetting it with a generous portion of saliva.

 

His already lidded eyes shut almost completely and his head sunk into her bed while she went to work with a skillful grip. 

 

Her pumping varied its speed and intensity with care, teasing along his shaft, and then barely brushing the now sticky end of him. 

 

Zoro blushed with a mix of annoyance and utter ecstasy as he opened one eye. His jaw hanging open deviantly as she took one of his balls into her mouth, he inhaled deeply and sharply at the sensation.

 

His shaft stiffened further, it was still resting against her hand. She sucked firmly on his testicle, then licked the other and continued pumping his length. Robin removed her mouth so she could toy with him further using her other hand. 

 

“Ohhhh”

 

She slowed all her attentions to a near-halt suddenly, and enjoyed the exact reaction she was expecting.

 

He threw her a dirty irritated look. 

 

“You didn’t think you were just going to cum for free, right?”

 

Before he was any the wiser he was beging tugged down onto the soft mattress by her clone arms. They grasped his head firmly as she brushed her real fingers from his navel, all the way down to his manhood. She took her time tantilizing him, while letting him soften slightly again.

 

The archeologist then took her underwear off and threw it discreetly onto the floor.

 

Robin pulled her shoes off, then her pants... She positioned herself at the top of his dick, she began to sink, slowly but impatiently onto it. When she reached the bottom after what felt like years, she sat against him breathing as heavily as he was. 

 

That’s when Nami knocked on the door.

 

The two occupants of the room shared the same look of horror as they stared at the door.

 

“Yes?” Robin answered.

 

“Robin? Why’d you lock the door?”

 

”Uh...” It was pretty hard to think when full to the brim of a fellow crew member. She tensed around him from the thrill involuntarily. 

 

”I...

...I know this sounds silly, but I needed to write some journals and felt like some privacy was necessary.”

 

Zoro couldn’t supress the humongous snort buildinhg inside him. He half-wheezed it out in a way that was only half secret.

 

”What was that?” Nami asked through the door.

 

”That was a sneeze. The dust in one of my books was... There was a lot lf it!” 

 

She kept her composure while her extra hands grabbed a nearby pillow and smothered her playmate in an act of silent revenge.

 

As his legs kicked in protest there was another uncomfortable silence.

 

”Okaay.” Nami said somewhat skeptically. 

 

”I’ll leave you to it then. I can come back later.” 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. A Competition

 

Robin stopped killing Zoro with a pillow.

His face revealed from under it, comically—while gasping for the breath he’d been denied.

“Oi.”

If “You deserved it” had a face, it was exactly what Robin was wearing.

 She leaned herself back on her hands for support as she began to ride him again, gently at first. Then she began a more hurried movement, and swung with more force, bouncing up and down, pausing only to pull her breasts out of her top. She slowed, caressing herself carefully. Continued breathing, now through a hint of a smile, as she took in the vision of him guiding her motions with his hands against her hips. A man so thoroughly strong and so thoroughly lost, only this time it was in a more metaphorical space. A straight hallway of euphoria.

The simmering figure beneath her was free of her apparitions once again and raised his upper body with ease off the mattress. Before the cowgirl atop him knew what hit her, she was being turned onto her back by him.

Her flushed, ripe lips teased themselves open again in a bid for air. They matched her labia, which was being caressed by him with methodically. She realized to her joy that “who’s the better lover” likely was another competition to him, one he hated being one upped in.

She let herself enjoy the control he was taking, as he pushed her hood up with his thumb and eased back inside her slowly. He paused when he met some resistance, and then pressed firmly, stretching his way deeper in.

He sternly looked her in the face seeking affirmation, she nodded a little too quickly for her own taste, and wrapped her legs harder around his waist, urging him further in.

Zoro obliged, as deeply as he could reach. A soft, long grunt lined his breath as the skin of his pelvis plastered itself against hers. Robin glanced at his face again. His eyes were shut and his brow furrowed as he struggled again to control himself. The pleasure engulfed every centimeter of him, to the point where he struggled to pinpoint where exactly it was coming from anymore.

Robin considerately gave him a pause as best as she could, and so they laid breathing, intertwined, statuesque together in the most ancient way imaginable. In a way, this too was archeology… Wasn’t it?

Having collected himself somewhat, Zoro began motioning in and out of her wetness. After a fair few amount of strokes he pulled out again to remove his own pants and boots. He then grabbed her buttocks, lifting her lower body with ease off the mattress, sliding her pelvis atop his lap while sitting back on his own calf muscles.

Robin moaned quietly, somewhat vulnerably as he gyrated into her again. He kept on stimulating her entrance periodically, with his hand. The view of him working on her, in combination with the new angle, which was hitting in all the right ways, was getting to be too much.

“Zoro—you have to pause.” Her hurried, breathy tone gave off the rest of the information.

He did just that. Closing his eyes, he let go of Robin and leaned back on the mattress carefully, so as not to cause much friction inside her.

As if realizing again where he was and what he was doing, another one of his saucy grins spread across him. In a way it was a bit goofy. Endearing, really.  Without any trace of superiority, without implications of strings pulled or blackmail, she chuckled genuinely, for the first time in what seemed like years.

That’s when he pulled out again, lowering her lower half to the mattress again as he moved himself up. His face settled a few inches next to her neck as he stroked one side of it. The other side was surprised with his tongue. It ran gently along her skin, providing a pleasant warm sensation. She stretched her throat diagonally to provide him with extra surface. After reaching the space below her ear, he cupped the size of her face from the opposite side. She hummed lightly when he kissed the space beneath her jaw wetly.

Without warning he descended her body again, and lowered his face to the skin between her hips.  He looked up at her straight-faced, and watched her react as he took a soft bite of cake.


End file.
